


私情

by korn_384



Category: all许凯
Genre: M/M, all soso
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korn_384/pseuds/korn_384
Summary: 我潦草射了，拿纸的时候我回想嫂子高潮迷乱的模样又咂了咂嘴。应该是没有看见我。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搞嫂子色情文学，无特指攻，自已脑补

我哥新娶了个老婆。  
我在国外就听说这事了。我同学神神秘秘硬要把手机戳给正在打游戏的我看。推送标题起的响亮，我撇嘴翻了个白眼，什么豪门秘闻，一地鸡毛。一张偷拍图占据这娱情中心：高大的我哥和后面同样高挑的人——据说我未来的嫂子，小小白白的一张脸就算被马赛克遮了一半也依旧出众，哟，这又换了一个还直接要结婚了。我甩了甩手继续打游戏。  
直到回了国我才有实感 ，我家多了个人。机场回来的路上我问开车的吴叔我哥这么就急着结婚了，吴叔也只笑笑，说了一大堆什么我哥浪子回头金不换，对我哥从良这件事赞许有加。

我到家的时候我哥已经坐在桌前了，我坐下喝了半口汤才发现我传说中的嫂子不在，我问我哥人呢，我哥说去洗澡了，我哦了一声。不一会才看见我这新嫂嫂抱着我小侄女出了来。小侄女是我前嫂子留下的，奉子成婚也没能锁住我哥，前嫂子命不太好，生完小孩没多久就去了。自此后我哥换情人速度就更快了，男女不忌，我唾弃我哥的秉性，仗着脸和钱滥情。我瞧着小孩和新嫂子倒很是熟络，趴他怀里也不动，见了我才甜甜喊了声小叔叔。  
我应了声，抬眼瞧见我这位新嫂子，五官艳丽得几近锋利，琥珀色的眼睛流转倒显天真。啧，大美人。见了我显得有些无措，小羊一样的漂亮眼睛瞥向别处。我撤下目光，不至于显得过于失礼。“我好像在哪儿见过嫂嫂吧。”我思来想去还是想了个过于俗套的开头，他眉目间那股熟悉感绝非我哥前几任网红情人可比，总有些遥远模糊的记忆在我脑子里成像。“世家间那么多聚会，你虽在国外，中间回来也参加过不少。”我哥接过嫂子怀里的小侄女坐定，话也落定。  
世家那么多二代三代我是见过不少，这等美人，还被你得手了？我盯着嫂子的脸想到一个人。那时我才高中，奇奇怪怪大大小小的酒会觥筹交错间真有这么个漂亮男孩。只是他该更凌厉些，在那间玫瑰园里，像玫瑰一样漂亮又带刺的人。我意外撞见他在卫生间里随意拥吻陌生人，在当时他的脾气看上去还要再不好些，眉目还要再凶一些。他挑眉睨了我一眼，恹恹的冷冷的，推开身上人就让那人滚。他洗洗手若无其事地出去了。我后来出去又瞧见他，身边聚了一大簇人，或谄媚或讽刺或艳羡，他举着杯毫无笑意。

我哥也知道他以前是这般模样吗？  
翻滚出的这段遥远印象让我觉得十分有意思。什么才使桌边人变得今日这样温和，你看他琉璃一样的眼睛里全没了戾戾之气。

“我记起嫂嫂了，在玫瑰园。”我笑嘻嘻地盯着漂亮男人。他终于直视我了，眨了眨眼睛。  
“嫂嫂年长我几岁?”我迂回曲折。  
“过了年22。”他直接开口了，声音软软的，带着南方人的一种熨帖。一筷一菜夹给我哥和小侄女。“哦，比我大两岁啊。”我深深地看了哥哥一眼。渣男从良，说的到底是我哥还是我嫂嫂。  
哥哥咳嗽了两声，说了两句就想把我打发走，我吃饱了放下汤冲嫂子笑了笑就往楼上走。在楼梯转口就看见饭桌上哥哥拉过了嫂子的手，我翻了个白眼又冲下楼把小侄女抱走了。“走，叔叔带你去看新玩具。”

回家认床失眠的我夜半出来喝水，路过二楼的时候听见我哥房里有动静。我鬼使神差停下了脚步，半恶趣味半好奇地在门口站住。房里传来的声响劈头盖脸砸得我僵硬，模糊又压抑的喘息声细细密密接连不断。我听到了我这位新嫂子的娇吟，放肆浪荡全然不像白天见我时的那番无措，“嗯……啊不要了，呜它要满了。”我才知道原来带点南方的口音叫起床来这么好听，嫂嫂求饶的呜咽声听得我身体发颤，这也太刺激了。我想象着白天这么一张漂亮矜贵的脸蛋在我哥身下面带潮红地承欢，我发现原来我才是个变态。我慢慢靠近房门，发现门隙开了一道小缝，我指尖发凉，浑身的血却似都沸了起来。我发着抖把门又稍微推开了一点，沉浸在情欲里交缠的两个人根本无暇顾及一扇门之隔的我。我看到小嫂子莹白的身体在我哥的腿上上下晃动，我哥的阴茎在嫂子窄小糜艳的穴内快速抽动，嫂子已然抑制不住哭泣，哀哀的叫，叫的人心颤。我哥似有不忍，将嫂嫂放倒在床上，慢慢大开大阖，又揉起嫂子直挺挺的阴茎。而我的这位新嫂子眼角已飞起了红，琉璃美目中又攒满了一汪碎星，顺着红红的眼角流下来，腿间也泥泞一片，淫水全顺着腿流到床单。嫂子水可真多啊，我半梦半醒之间撸着我的鸡儿。房内春色仍为停歇，嫂嫂已经又换了姿势半跪着承接身后人的撞击，他咬着被角，泪水和口水濡湿了被单，口齿不清地叫着不要了，要坏了。手摸上自己被顶出形状的小腹，央求哥哥插得轻一些。我哥搭上他的手，不断吻着身下人的肩胛骨，开始九浅一深的抽动。嫂嫂的呻吟变得更为娇浪，哥哥爸爸的开始乱叫。我也更为动情地撸动自己的阴茎，想象自己埋在嫂子紧致又温暖的穴里。嫂嫂紧绷着肩膀，头埋在枕头里叠声喊着要死了不行了，身体却爽得脚趾都蜷了起来。很快嫂嫂又被翻了过来，被摁着大腿狠狠地插入，他这会连喊的力气都快没有了，咬着唇低低地哼，怪可怜的模样。如果是我，这时候就会哄哄他，我心猿意马地想。哥哥插了几十下才放嫂嫂一起射了，嫂子的腿一阵一阵地痉挛，暂时还合不拢，他的穴口流出了白沫，身体也骤然失了力气，他捂着眼睛抽泣。哥哥又赔罪似的凑上去吻去嫂子脸上的泪痕，一只手揉着嫂子红肿的穴口，勾带出一些浊液。淦，这个禽兽。我下腹僵硬着，阴茎在我手里越来越烫。嫂嫂一只手搂着哥哥的脖子，皓白的腕间带着我哥的金表，这玩意亮晃晃的，嵌上的钻在灯下闪着光，在情事间显得艳俗色情起来。我也有块一模一样的——父亲给我们哥俩各自的成年礼物，我曾吐槽明明是限定却搞得和批发的一样，被我嫌弃土气的手表戴在我手上远不如带在嫂嫂手上赏心悦目。嫂子胡乱擦干泪瞪了哥哥一眼，抬手给了哥哥一巴掌，力气不大，在我看来更像是撒娇。你烦死了，都不听我的，我听到了他沙哑疲糜的声音，好了我确定了他真的在撒娇。我哥贱兮兮的，也不怒，抓住嫂嫂的手，一根一根手指亲吻，嫂子才轻轻哼了一声。我呸，我哥他不要脸。不知道是不是我呸得太大声，嫂子搂着我哥的脖子，有意无意看向我这个方位。我赶忙踮起脚躲回自己房间，傻愣愣地回想最后那湿润的一眼，他到底看没看见我，我把自己的鸡巴撸疼了才回过神来。我潦草射了，拿纸的时候我回想嫂子高潮迷乱的模样又咂了咂嘴。  
应该是没有看见我。

当夜我做梦了，梦里新嫂子白皙的身体在我身下舒展，眼眶红红神色迷乱，哭喊着让我放过他，我充耳不闻只将自己的鸡巴往他身体里塞，用力挺动肏得他发不出声音，越肏越熟烂。我喜欢他在我身下哭泣尖叫达到高潮。第二天，我揉着头醒来，脱下自己湿透的内裤扔到垃圾桶内。我觉得我上瘾了，我不用知道为什么我哥会这么快完婚，我倒是想问问我哥哥，到底使了什么手段骗到这多高岭之花。他们究竟有什么过往，能让嫂子这位爆娇少爷从野猫变成温顺家猫。是肏服的吗？我下流地想。


	2. 私情（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （dbq，原来只想写“潘金莲”和“西门庆”的无脑黄色故事硬生生被我写歪成双面貂蝉的美人离间计……我不配写逻辑，告辞）

在家住了大半个月，我和嫂子处得挺融洽，老实讲，我和美人一向处得不错的。该摸清楚的我也都摸清了：大约就是我哥我嫂一对现代版的罗密欧朱丽叶不顾家里劝阻硬要一起。我爸一直不喜欢我嫂子——他生意上死对头的儿子，我哥又整这么一出把他气得不行，干脆带我妈度假去了，眼不见心不烦。

“老头子这都抱孙子的年纪了还死倔，嫂子有什么不好，你说是吧哥。”说这话时我正没腔没调没骨头似的躺在沙发上。还没等我哥回话，嫂子就切完水果端过来，圆圆的眼睛眨了眨，“你们在说什么？”他穿了件红色衬衣，红色衬得他皮肤嫩白，整个人修长挺拔，玫瑰一样艳丽绽放。我立马竖起来，“没有，我说今天的苹果肯定很甜”，我拿起苹果又瞥了嫂子几眼，他嚼着苹果的脸颊鼓鼓的。确实甜，还很纯美。

我从不信教，但几天后我觉得上帝是存在的，并且偏爱着我的：我哥出差去了。家里只剩我和嫂子两个人。

夜里嫂子在温室花房摆弄那两丛盛极艳极的玫瑰，我哥金屋藏娇也就算了，还为之辟了一大间花房大棚全种玫瑰。真能造。我一声“嫂···”都到了嘴边，看见他手里的烟我又把话咽了下去，“你不是不抽烟吗？”我回想起第一次我给嫂子递烟时被我哥拦了下来，摆摆手说他不抽的。当时嫂子垂眼笑着，两个酒窝浅浅地漾在脸上，清纯极了。而现在他叼着烟的样子性感又陌生。烟味追逐着玫瑰香味直往我鼻子里窜。“忍不住”他对这个谎被拆穿一点也不恼，或者是，他本来就等着我来拆穿他。我捏住他拿烟的手，将烟掐灭在最近的一株玫瑰上，花瓣上立马烫出一个焦黑的洞。“干嘛要糟蹋花……”我一把拉过他亲上他好看的嘴唇，堵住了他的嘟囔，撬开他的牙齿，纠缠着他的舌头，我掠夺着他嘴里的烟味，亲的他哼哼唧唧。他的手抵着我的肩想推开却无处发力，最终他闭上了那双灿若繁星的眼睛，呜咽着接受了我的吻。我们互相勾引。

滚到床上时其实我有点不合时宜的懵，我真的做了梦里肖想已久的龌龊事。我将阴茎捅进嫂子身体的时候他在我身下蹙着眉喘，“嫂子，你不说些什...么...吗”我一边按着他的腰一边用力挺动，我精虫上脑，急吼吼的前戏做得并不充足但是所幸肠液分泌得足够润滑，我几乎进出无阻，湿滑紧热的包围感差点使我刚进去就缴械。“啊......说什么...说我知道你想上我很久…啊…很久了吗？”他被操得眼角绯红，雾蒙蒙的眼睛马上就要含不住因快感产生的泪。我退出来停下了动作，他因为戛然而止的快感难受地扭了扭腰。那夜窥探的隐秘快感又窜上我的下腹，“那天你看见我了？”我扣着他的手，咬他的耳朵。“唔......”他不回答，湿漉漉地看了我一眼出声催促，“你…你动一动”。我拍了一下他的屁股，雪白的臀瓣立即出现了清晰的红印，他痛得一颤，呜咽着推我，“啊你......不要......”话未说完我就整根插到了深处，猛地戳到他的敏感点，他只能软绵绵地喘。我分出一只手来掐捏他红艳艳的乳头，他的呻吟又拔高了一个度，泪终于兜不住落了下来。我喜欢看他哭，看上去倨傲清贵的一张脸哭起来更添生动也更是动人。我扣着他的手不让他动自己笔直翘立的阴茎，边恶狠狠地抽插边恶劣地问他我和哥哥哪个操得他更爽，嫂子喘得说不出话。我拉起他让他坐在我的身上，这个姿势我能进入得更深，他身体内的饱胀感使他腿夹着我的腰缠得更紧了。我故意放慢速度，偏要逼问出个结果来，“你和我哥试过这个姿势吗?试过的吧，我看那天你被操得很爽啊”，我抽出水润润的阴茎，只拿蘑菇头浅浅地在穴口磨蹭，嫂子湿乎乎的小穴张张合合就想含我进去，“你说说，是我操得更深还是我哥操得更深。”他脸上泛起了红，自认为凶狠地瞪着我，可惜满脸的春容让他看上去太过自欺欺人。“你…你不能这样…呜，我是你嫂子啊！”台词挺对的，但在被肏得欲仙欲死的时候讲就不太对，南方口音蹦出来也糯叽叽的毫无震慑力。贞洁烈女装不了几分钟，被身体内的空虚感裹挟着的嫂子就款着腰想要吞进蘑菇头，我托着他的屁股不让他动。被磨得受不了的他终于崩溃出声，“是你......都是你”，一滴泪砸在我的脸上也砸在我的心上。我揉开穴口，一根全部没入，嫂子猛不丁被刺激地腰眼一软，身体彻底松下来，只搂着我的脖子软绵绵地叫。“勾引我的是你，做到一半装贞洁不屈，嫂子你行啊。”我埋在嫂子湿热的身体里忍不住亲着他红的发烫的耳朵感叹。

那天我们干了很久，从床上到地上，最后到落地窗前，我也没想到这背德偷情的事情干起来如此麻利刺激，又或者是我们的身体过于契合。当嫂子被我掐着腰抵在窗前的时候他已经泄过两次了，呻吟声都像吸饱了水一样沙哑松软。他修长的腿痉挛着几乎圈不住我的腰，全身上下都泛着肏熟了的淫靡红色。冰凉的玻璃刺激得他穴口收缩，夹得我头皮发麻呼吸一滞，嫂子阖着眼睛胡乱喊，“啊怎么又大了...呜我要死了......”，我忍不住叼住嫂子哀哀叫唤的嘴，冲刺了数十下后全部射进了嫂子身体里。我拔出来时嫂子脱了力气就往我身上倒，“太多了”强烈的高潮下他的眼睛失了神采，空洞又迷茫，他下意识按了按小腹，没了阻碍物白沫全从小穴口一股股流出，整副身体淫荡又狼狈。

清洗完出来的我看见他裹着浴巾半阖着眼又在抽烟，薄且秀气的嘴一开一合吐出漂亮的烟圈，湿漉漉的头发还在滴水，水渍洇透了他的深色浴衣，浴衣下青紫斑驳的痕迹未退，整个人疏离又放荡。那一刻我竟觉得自己活像一个被使用完毕的鸭。我眯着眼睛想他到底是个什么样的人，清纯还是放荡，他伪装出来的样子是在骗我还是在骗我哥。也许只有在床上，我才是真正掌握住了这个人？他看见我出来，勾起唇角盯着我吐出一圈烟，湿润的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠，“弟弟，要保守秘密噢。”我一时之间竟分不清他指的是哪个，愣怔着点了点头。

我哥出差回来几天后便是我又要出国的日子。一切就绪，我想去和他们俩告别，却在书房门外又撞见了他们行事。他坐在书桌上，一只腿架在我哥肩上，细伶伶的脚踝被我哥握在手里，我哥的另一只手正在他的腿间动作着。嫂子门户大开被指奸的样子显得他淫乱不堪，潮红的脸上情欲翻滚。 这次我发现我听不下去嫂子戚戚的呻吟，心中愤然不平起来，只有哥哥能光明正大地和他做这种事，他们才是名正言顺的一对。我哥回来这几天以来我再不甘也只能在角落里偷到嫂子的一个吻，而我哥却可以像如今这样白日宣淫。血涌上脑，我心中汹涌着的情感波滔竟要化为恨。又一瞬间我迷茫起来，我又该恨谁，恨嫂子骗了我哥，还是顺从本能隐秘地痛恨我哥不配。嫂子的呻吟高昂了起来，他快要到了，我眼前却清晰地出现那一晚他仰着脖子咬着唇高潮的模样。

过后嫂子皱着眉一副难过的神情趴在我哥肩头，我哥亲他哄他，泪珠子还是不断滚下来。我哥觉得自己欺负过头了，保证了以后再也不会在白天这么捉弄他了，嫂子只咬着手不说话，我哥又猜想这段时间里是不是发生了什么让嫂子不开心的事情。我停住了想要离去的脚步，呼吸都滞塞起来，心咚咚咚快了很多，事情马上就要败落了吗，他会把事情都推给我吗？我眯着眼睛想。可他还是那样，望着我哥的眼睛里清凌凌的、毫无杂质，也不见半分我和他抵死缠绵时的放浪，真是好会骗人的一双眼睛。大抵还是败给这样一张或天真或妖冶的脸，年长的男人最后只无可奈何地捧着嫂子的脸啄。

我哥终于是栽在了这个漂亮男人身上，我也栽在了同一人身上。我盯着飞机外面的云想，我和我哥都色令智昏，或许反过来被嫂子玩弄着都甘之如饴。


End file.
